Zenkou
Champions of the Force Zenkou is a member of the proud and strong guild Champions of the Force There is no turmoil, there is friendship. There is no betrayal, there is loyalty. There is no hate, there is respect. The Jedi are the Defenders of Peace and Prosperity But above all the rest, there stands the Champions of the Force He is the Keeper of the Wiki and Jedi master and Council member. Physical Description Zenkou is a human male with short Chestnut color hair. Medium build and Medium hight Clothing Zenkou wears a long whit rope whit and a armour as protection with a belt to hold his lightsaber and varius items. History Learning the ways of the force Zenkou a Jedi knight has strived to become hero since he was a young boy. Born on the planet Aldaraan he grew up with a father that was never home and mother always home but never had time to him because of his younger sister. At the age of 10 he traveled with his family to corucsont to watch his fathers first speach to the senate after promotian, thinking it was boring he took off to look around and accidently bumbing into a Jedi master Freach Dragos. Sensing the force in him the Jedi master took him to the Jedi Council that allowed to train him even in this old age. After 5 years of training with Jedi Master Dragos he and his Master went to the outer rim as ambassadors of the senate in order to stop the attack on the peaceful world Aldaaran by the Hutts. After much negotiation, the hutts agreed to stop the attack and in return they where granted with 20 million credits. As Zenkou and his Master was about to leave the planet they were attack by the hutts, betrayed Zenkou and Master Dragos left the planet to warn Aldaaran of the Betrayel by the hutts. Aldaaran was saved not due to the fact that the Jedi had contacted them but the fact that an unknown Jedi and her group of friends had come to their aid. The Death of Jedi Master Freach Dragos 3 more years had passed and Zenkou was now a young man and a eager young man that wanted to take the Jedi trials, but was held back by both his master and the council, senseing his eagerness the council sends Zenkou and Master Dragos to the world of Kessel in order to free slaves held hostage by a group of raiders and thiefs. Landing 25 klicks from slave holding area, in order to remain undected they took off on foot, upon arrival they sensed a dark presence and looking over a small cliff they saw the hostage in cages and the raiders being lead by a 3 sith, the raiders was constructing something while the sith talking to a holocraphic image of a sith lord. Zenkou was ordered to stay at his position while Dragos drawed their attention, unaware there was a fourth sith hiding who had already sensed them from a far, the sith snuck up behind Dragos and killed him, Zenkou quickly sensed his Masters death he rushed over to see the sith taking his saber as a trophy. Zenkou pulled out his lightsaber in anger and attacked the sith drawing everyones attention, with everones attention drawen Zenkou was out numbered but with the final words from his master "Zenkou you must not give in to your emotion...let g..go and you will succed" with the words from his master he began to think again and pulled down some rocks on the attacking sith and raiders, still fighting with the sith he was able to kick him down a cliff and rush over to take out the remaining the raiders. After freeing the slaves he went back to his master to see if he could save him, but it was to late hearing a sound in the disentce he saw the sith taking in off in a ship. After getting Master Dragos onboard his ship they went to tython in order to report to the council and burn Master Dragos. The Sith Apprentice Now a year without a master Zenkou was apealling the council in order to let him take the trials, but still not agreeing the council sends him to an unkown world along with Jedi master Kalog in order to find and rescue a crashed ship's crew. Arriving on the Planet they land near a crater, in order to better find the crew they split up, Zenkou is ordered to search a nearby rock formation while Kalog searches the forest 3 klicks away. As Zenkou approached the rock formation he sensed a familier presence a dark presence, he snuck up behind a rock hideing his presence, he leaned out to the side and saw him. While Zenkou was at the rock formation, Master Kalog was in the forest, he could see this forest was old, trees with cracks and holes in them yet there were trees who had just come to life, while trying to sense for the crew, he sensed an unkown presence he took cover, but it was to late for him the unknown person had spotted him. It was the sith that Zenkou had sensed, the sith from back on Kessel, "We are ready Lord Krog" said a trooper, "Good when we get word from my master we will fire". Slowly moving towards the unkown person unaware the person had seen him, Kalog pulled out his Green lightsaber and pointed it at the unkown person, "no need to attack me" the person said, "who are you" Kalog asked, the person turned her head a little towards kalog saying "finally you are here fellow jedi", she turned and showed him her lightsaber, "im a Jedi scout send by the council, my name is Sera". "Yes my master we will commens fireing" Krog said to his master over the Holocraphic image, after they talked Zenkou slowly moved towards them, and attacked using his skills he quickly took out the underlings and attacked Krog. Senseing the battle kalog and Sera ran towards them, fighting krog seems diffrent even though its only been a year Zenkou could feel a diffrent form coming from him its like he is using a mixture of Sokan and Dun möch, trying to get the upper hand Zenkou uses the force to throw a box and Krog, however it was a failure as Krog simply cut it in half. Arriving Sera and Kalog help Zenkou to surround the sith, but is told to shut down the machine by Zenkou, getting taunted by Krog, Zenkou gets agressive and cuts a limb off of Krog, but because Zenkou gets distracted by some noise comeing from the machine, Krog escapes once again, Zenkou runs over "havent you stopped it yet, it is gonna kill the crew down there" Zenkou said, beep bib beep, "there its turned off, lets get these people onboard our ship master" Zenkou said and turned to Sera looking at her "and you are?", "i'm Sera a Jedi Scout send by the Council i was here to investigate the missing crew members like you i arrived a few minutes before you did", Zenkou looked a little surprised and angry at the same time while walking towards the ship. "Goodbye young Sera i'm sure we'll meet again" Kalog said, "yes master jedi ill be looking forward to seeing you" and then they departed for tython. Personality Zenkou was a eager Padawan always wanting to fight in order to protect. Strong in the force and with a lightsaber using his Ataru form Starwars The old Republic Forum Zenkou can be found on SwTor forum as the name of Swtorfreakdk